DGM: Reversed
by Kyubiko
Summary: Name: Allen Walker Side: Noah Memory: Destruction Disciple: 14th Facts: He doesn't have the memories of the former 14th Noah- Wait, what? No memories of former 14th? How about the 13 Noah reincarnation cycle? What does Cross Marian do with this? Innocence is within him? / OC inside. Rewritten. A bit of angsty.
1. Allen's Noah Form

**DGM: Reversed**

**Prologue**

"Allen… you… why did you turn me into an akuma !" As little Allen ran to hug his newly born father. He looked at his father puzzled on what he said.

_Flashback_

_Little Allen sat in a lone hill in front of his father's grave. A few days have passed since his funeral and he didn't know where he got the energy to keep crying continuously. As for the Earl, he was seeking for people to ask and while at this Allen managed to capture his interest. He plopped on a branch near the tombstone. Whom he presumed his father because of the constant whimpers of the young child was making. He glided using Lero, a talking umbrella, and safely landed on top of Mana's tombstone. Due to this, he managed to capture the attention of the young lad. "May I know what is your name, young lad?" Allen hesitated for a little bit. He was taught never talk to strangers after all_

"_A-Allen Walker…" as the young lad stammered as sign he has not fully trusted the Earl._

"_Do you want to" as the Earl pointed to Mana's grave "see your father again?"_

_Allen just stared at him. His face clearly states that he doesn't get what the Earl said._

"_You see I have the power to bring the dead to life" as he grabbed a metal skeleton out of nowhere "If you want, just call him out."_

_With this, Allen nodded at him, stood up and gathered his remaining strength._

"_MANA!" he called forth his beloved father, Mana Walker._

_End of Flashback_

Allen stood frozen in his place and his hair started to turn white due to the trauma. Suddenly, he felt pain in his forehead. He crouched and howled in pain as blood started to come out of his forehead, ashen gray skin curled up in his skin. Earl ordered the akuma to stop as they watched the young lad. Allen stood. "Begone pathetic akuma." as a ball of dark matter formed in his finger.

Earl stood there. Awestruck on what he saw because there is only one thing in

his mind.

Another Noah is born. The 14th Noah.

**I was really excited to type this you know... so**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I NEED TO KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS AND SUGGESTIONS.**

**IS IT GOOD?**

**CursedAuthor**


	2. Surprises and Messages

**Here's the rewritten first chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own –Man. If I did the time in the ark between Allen and Lenalee when he escaped will be longer.**

* * *

**DGM: Reversed**

**Chapter 1**

The Millennium Earl stared at the boy in front of him. Little Allen had ragged breathing and was in the verge of fainting. The recently-turned-white-haired boy used up too many of the energy from his Dark Matter. The Earl stared with pity at the boy.

"You have lots to learn about the world ahead of you, Musician Junior." The Earl informed as he glided around Allen. "Come with me and I'll teach you everything."

"R-Really?" Allen managed to ask. "Y-You're going to keep me safe?"

"Of course." The Earl assured as he carried Allen's small figure. "No one harms my family."

"T-Thank you, Millennium Earl…"

"No need to thank me, dear Allen." The Earl said, while flying away with Lero. "Sleep tight, our journey to home would be quite long."

Allen gave a sound to signify a yes and dozed off. The Earl chuckled and could not wait for the others expression about this.

Road Kamelot, the Noah of Dreams and 9th Disciple, expected a talking pumpkin umbrella and a bunch of new akumas with the Millennium Earl. But the 9th Disciple did not expect a new Noah. Just as Road ran to hug the Earl, she stopped dead in front of him.

"What's the matter, Road?" The Earl asked as he traced to where Road was looking at. "Are you wondering about this boy?"

Road nodded wordlessly. The Noah of Dreams still stared at the sleeping body of Allen with disbelief. Seeing this, the Earl said,

"Road, why don't you gather the others to the dining room for a very important meeting?"

"Are you sure?" Road asked, knowing full well that this meeting might be one of those 'prank meetings'. "We can just tell them any time, right?"

"No, Road, this cannot wait." The Earl defended. "Now, go and fetch the others."

Road nodded and left to inform the others. The Earl sighed and called an akuma maid. He ordered the akuma to clean, patch and wake Allen up. After the akuma left, the Earl headed for the dining/meeting room.

There, he saw Tyki Mikk, the Noah of Pleasure and 3rd Disciple, shuffling some of his cards at the right side of the head of the long table, facing the door. Road was in front Tyki, playing with Lero, or in the left side of the head of the long table, facing the door. Skinn Bolic, the Noah of Wrath and 8th Disciple, was eating candy next to Road. Next to Tyki was Devit, one of the Noah of Bonds and 10th Disciple, was 'playing' with Jasdero, the other of the Noah of Bonds and the 11th Disciple, next to him. Apparently, Jasdero and Devit are twins. Lulu Bell, the Noah of Lust and 12th Disciple, was next to Skinn, patiently waiting for the meeting to come.

The Millennium Earl entered and, instantly, everybody fixed themselves. Tyki stopped playing with his cards, Skinn continued eating sweets but with proper manners, Road sat properly but did not stop from playing with Lero, Jasdero and Devit stopped fooling with each other, and Lulu Bell…not much a problem with her. The Earl strode towards his place at the long table.

"So, why are we here again?" Tyki asked, taking out his cards and started shuffling them once more.

"We have a meeting, an important one at that." The Earl answered, while taking a seat between Tyki and Road. "I think I have found a new Noah."

"Does the reincarnated Noah is the Judge, Desire, Wisdom, Corrosion, Pity or Ability?" Lulu Bell asked.

"Not one of the list, Lulu Bell…" Road answered, trembling ever so slightly "Its… its him…"

"What do you mean?" Tyki asked, not clearly understanding what Road meant. "And who's this 'him'?"

"He's-" The Earl was interrupted by a call by an akuma maid.

"Sorry for interrupting you meeting, masters, but he's here." The akuma maid informed. "He's all patched up and cleaned as you ordered, though he is still traumatized."

In front of the akuma maid was an unresponsive white-haired boy with average height. The Earl stood up and took the boy towards the long table. The rotund man ordered the akuma maid to be gone and serve the food. All eyes of Noah are situated on the duo at the meeting/dining room's entrance.

"Millennie, you have no intention of keeping this boy with us, right?" Road asked as Lero carried towards the Earl and the boy.

"I have some intention to keep him with us, Road." The Earl answered. "Now take your seat and let me explain."

Road and the Earl sat in their respective chairs, with the boy seating with an additional chair set up by an akuma maid, between the Earl and Road. The Earl looked at his fellow family members with the large smile of his.

"This white-haired boy is Allen Walker." The Earl informed, cringing when he said 'Walker'. "I found this boy a while ago, in search for new akumas."

"What does this Allen guy have to do with us?" Tyki asked uncaringly.

"Just listen and wait for the answer, Tyki-pon." Tyki groaned at the '-pon'.

"Allen here turned his father, Mana Walker, into one of the akumas. His hair is originally brown but it turned white due to trauma." The Earl continued. "He killed the akuma holding Mana's soul using… Dark Matter."

Now that took everything in a stride, even the Earl was surprised when he learnt that. The whole family, even Road, had wide eyes. Even Skinn stopped eating his sweets, let alone Jasdero, Devit and Tyki!

Road turned to Allen, who was sitting next to her. She can certainly feel 'his' power radiating off him. The problem was it seemed like the reincarnation of the 14th had a different memory. Road could understand but it was too complicated to put into right words.

"You haven't answered my question, Earl." Tyki informed.

"Allen is the 14th Noah's reincarnation…" Road announced, facing back to the others. "The thing is that he had his own Noah genes that radiate the same power as the 14th Noah."

"What?" Tyki asked, very confused at the answer. "Doesn't all the Noah must have the memory of their Noah when they're reincarnated?"

"That's the point, Tyki." Road countered. "This reasoning is only a theory, so I'm not yet sure."

"I still don't get it!"

"Basically, like this, okay!" Road shouted.

The whole room had not seen Road act like that. Probably Tyki just crossed the line but… this was certainly a serious issue. Road spoke once more when she managed to calm down.

"Basically, the theory goes like this." Road explained in a calmer way.

"Allen Walker is part of the Noah, a reincarnated at that. As I stated it earlier, he is the reincarnation of the 14th Noah, Nea Walker. Yes, he has the Noah genes, reincarnated in a different human body and mindset, but Allen doesn't have the memories of the past 14th."

"In other words, Allen's Noah genes are the same as the 14th but Allen does not have the memories of the former 14th." Tyki elaborated.

"Correct!" Road exclaimed excitedly. "The only thing left is to check that theory, which we will do when Allen wakes up from his trauma."

The others nodded and continued eating their food, which was served in the middle of Road's lengthy explanation. Tyki carelessly picked his food and stared at the white-haired boy between the Earl and Road. While observing him, the Noah of Pleasure noticed Allen's deformed hand. Tyki's eyes widened as he saw the faint glow of the Innocence.

"W-What?..." Tyki trailed as he pointed towards Allen's deformed hand. "That kid has Innocence in his deformed hand!"

Everybody's attention went to the boy and, indeed, saw the faint glow of green, a signature for Innocence. The Earl observed Allen's deformed hand, careful not to touch it.

"It seems like our dear Allen-pon also Innocence." The Earl observed. "The Innocence and the Dark Matter in his body are fighting and it seems like the Dark Matter's winning."

"Are you sure, Millennie?" Road asked. "It does seem like it…"

"It'll eventually get remove off his body." Lulu Bell theorized. "For the meantime, let's observe about it for a while."

"Good idea, Lulu Bell." The Earl commented. "Now, how about let's eat and Road, can you clean Allen up later. Tyki-pon, help her later too."

"Sure will do, Millennie!" Road chirped and began to eat her food.

"Fine…" Tyki groaned partially in defeat and at the nickname.

The Noah finished eating and they own went to their separate ways. The Earl to his office, Road and Tyki to Tyki's room, Lulu Bell to her room, Skinn to the kitchen to get some sweets and, lastly, Jasdero and Devit towards the library to burn some old books down.

While everything was going down smoothly at the Noah's side, things are not good with their enemy, the Black Order.

* * *

Back at the cemetery in front of Mana's grave was the least contacted person of the Black Order, General Cross Marian. The red-haired general looked extremely pissed at the situation he was currently in. He arrived just in time to see the Millennium Earl take Allen away. Cross promised Nea and Mana that, when they die, he would keep Allen under his wing. But he was too late.

Cross was near enough the cemetery just to see Allen release a large amount of Dark Matter towards an akuma, presumably Mana's. He was also near enough just to see the faint glow of Innocence in the boy's deformed hand.

The general ran his hand across his red hair and grunted angrily. Of all people that the Earl takes in it was Allen Walker! While looking around for evidence, the red-haired general saw a letter addressed to the Black Order written in Akuma blood, by the one and only, the Earl of Millennium. It said:

'_Dear Exorcists,_

_I have a new Noah under my wing and I will put him to good use for the war. I already found another family member of mine, now it's your turn. I hope you'll never be able to find a new recruit, my dear friends. Try to look happy when I'm going to kill you~_

_From,_

_The Earl of Millennium'_

The message certainly did not help his mood right now. Then an idea popped into Cross' head. Maybe just this once he would contact Black Order's main branch. This was an urgent thing that needed the higher ups to be informed with. Cross motioned for his self-made golem, Timcanpy, and made a video of it all. At the end of the video, Cross made an appearance and told everything he found at the cemetery, some he only made up lies.

After finishing the video, Cross made a letter addressing to the head of the main branch and stuck it to Timcanpy's long tail. The red-haired general told his golem to go to the main branch of Black Order and show them the letter and the video. With that, Timcanpy set off towards his long journey to Europe.

Cross watched his golem fly away until the darkness ate the yellow ball up. Now, he only needed to find what he was supposed to find. Oh boy, this would be very troublesome.

* * *

**So, here's the revised edition of the first chapter! Over the time I put this fic in hiatus, I had a change of writing style. So basically, Allen has Noah genes of himself, just like a newly made Noah, no memories of the former holder or the like. His genes are the same as Nea's genes so that's why Road and the Earl felt like Nea is reincarnating within Allen. In reality, Allen and Nea's genes are the same when it come to the power or the like but different, separate things.**

**I hope that clears the confusion if I stirred anything. I hope my hiatus is going good. The reason behind my hiatus, if you did not figure it out yet, will be stated at the next revised chapter, which will be released together with the half of the revised chapters. Please review too! I also needed to focus solely on this for a while so might put my other stories in hiatus… or maybe even myself! Anyways, bye for now. See ya next time.**

**~Kyubiko~**


	3. A New Home and an Emergency

**Here's the latest chapter of DGM: Reversed!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own –Man. If I did the time in the ark between Allen and Lenalee when he escaped will be longer.**

* * *

**DGM: Reversed**

**Chapter 1**

Tyki and Road were finished cleaning Allen up and currently, they were observing him. Allen was sitting on his bed, hugging his knees. Tyki was sitting at the foot of the bed, shuffling his cards. The Earl told him not to smoke within Allen' vicinity because it may affect his health. Road was sitting beside Tyki as she was playing with some of her sharp-pointed candles. Suddenly, Allen spoke up.

"W-Who… are… you?" Allen asked slowly since he was still in half-trauma state. Nevertheless, this got Tyki and Road's attention.

"Pardon?" Tyki asked since he did not hear what the boy said

"W-Who… are… you?" Allen spoke clearly.

"Oh, I'm Road Kamelot, the Noah of Dreams and 9th Disciple of the Noah!" Road chirped happily.

"I'm Tyki Mikk, the Noah of Pleasure and 3rd Disciple." Tyki introduced himself.

"No… ah?" Allen asked with childish curiosity.

"Yep, we are a family that always looks out for each other and well, we fight people." Road said simply.

"And those people are the Exorcists." Tyki added with an unlit cigarette stick hanging from his mouth.

"Exor… cist?" Allen asked, tilting his head to the right.

"Just keep it to yourself first and you'll know it in due time." Tyki informed, shuffling his cards again.

"Cards?" Allen asked, pointing to Tyki's deck.

"Huh?" Tyki was taken aback. "You want to borrow my cards?"

Allen nodded and the Noah of Pleasure gave it to him. The white-haired boy started observing it and said,

"They are rarely used by other people." Allen informed, giving Tyki back his deck. "What do you do with it?"

"I play poker but no one is capable enough to play here except for Road." Tyki gestured to the girl beside him. "But Earl forbids her to play it."

"Earl?" Allen started to speak more clearly now.

"He was the one who brought you here." Road answered, laid down on her stomach.

Allen frowned, as if not remembering who it was but then nodded. He did remember him but was rather hazy and gives him headaches. The white-haired boy returned to the people in front of him.

"What am I doing here?" Allen asked.

"I think it's about time we show you around your new home, don't you think, Tyki?" Road asked, turning to the older Noah.

"Sure, we'll start here until we reach… wherever we end." Tyki informed. "Speaking of that, this is my room. Fancy enough for my taste too."

The bed Allen is currently sitting on was in the upper left corner of the room, if you are facing it from the door. Beside it was a small table intricately designed and a lamp that is colored gold. Across the bed in the upper right corner was a large, brown wooden closet filled with dress shirts, tux and the likes. Between the bed and the closet was a window that enables sunlight and air in. The whole room was carpeted with red carpet and a few steps away from the door where the bathroom door, which was also fancy looking.

White tiles covered the floor and gray wallpaper covered the wall. As you enter the sink is on the right side together with the mirror. In front is the toilet and behind was the shower room with a glass door and of course, a shower. Both doors of Tyki's room were rectangle shaped, indicating his favorite thing, cards, and both are colored brown.

The threesome got out and went in the next door. The door was heart shaped and pink while the handles and hinges were purple. Outlining the door was a candy cane like design with the colors pink and purple. The door clearly indicates it was Road's room.

"And this is my room, Allen!" Road exclaimed. "And the door after that would be Lulu Bell's and the door after that is Jasdero and Devit's room, and the next one to that is Skinn's room!"

"Why are you telling me this?" Allen asked.

"Because they wouldn't let anyone in their rooms." Tyki informed. "Only Jasdero, Devit and Skinn's room are the ones we often see, which I suggest you just leave it to your imagination."

Before Allen could ask why, he was dragged in by the 2 Noah inside Road's room and it was very… pink and purple. Right as you enter, you'll see the bed vertically aligned, making the foot of the bed face the heart-shaped door. The bed was canopy style with the bed frame brown, which was out of place, and the fabric acting as the canopy was light pink. The pink, rectangular pillow was only one and was standing on the middle of the headrest. 2 purple, heart-shaped pillows were on each side of it.

The mattress was hot pink and the blanket was purple, though the blanket was lined with white at the top. A brown, wooden chest was sitting in front of the footrest on the bed and was filled with dolls. On the left side of the bed was a small, blue-violet table like Tyki's table and has a magenta colored lamp. On the right side, few walks away, was a heart shaped wardrobe with the same design as the front door. Then on the middle portion of the left wall was blood red colored study table and seems to be rarely used. Or it is only being used as a throwaway of homeworks.

Directly across the study table, situated on the right wall was a rectangular, bathroom door and what's inside, I'll leave it to your imagination. It is hard for someone to write this kind of room if you have Pink phobia and that someone is me Kyubiko-san. Anyways, the room walls have magenta wallpaper and the floor was carpeted with the same color but was a shade lighter.

"I just love my room." Road sighed dreamily.

"Yes, you do." Tyki sighed. "Still, I can't believe you chose these colors, and the wall color should be like mine. Gray colored."

"Oh so your-" Road said.

"Guys!" Allen interrupted. "I'm tired…"

"You are?" Tyki clarified. "Well then, off to Earl's room since that's where you'll be sleeping."

Allen can only nod and let the 2 Noah guide him to the said room. On the other hand, the Black Order was certainly not taking in the news.

* * *

Within the large land mass called Europe, situated on a very high plateau, is HQ of the Black Order and the European Branch. Timcanpy urged himself to fly further since he only has a few more miles to go. Thankfully, it saw an old man with an Afro hair do and was walking towards the Headquarters, only coming from a trip around the world with a young boy next to him. And that boy can be easily mistaken for a girl. With new resolution, Timcanpy sped up, only to bump the boy at the back of his head, resulting to a butcher knife pointed at it.

"Grrrr…" The young boy growled, making Timcanpy whimper.

"Now, now, Yu Kanda, calm down." The old man reassured. "This here is an ally."

"Fine…" The boy, Kanda, muttered, sheathing his knife. "What is it?"

"Oh, it's a special golem made by a friend and fellow General." The old man informed, then faced the said golem. "Now, Timcanpy, what are you doing here?"

Timcanpy cried and showed the old man the letter Cross made. Surely, the man knew it was from since his name was written in front. The old man gasped and grabbed Timcanpy. The 2 ( or 3) started their way towards the front door, where they were greeted by a raven-haired girl that looked like Chinese. Behind her was a man with curly hair and glasses.

"Ah, General Tiedoll, nice meeting you." The man greeted. "A new recruit?"

"Well, yes, Komui." The old man, Tiedoll, answered. "And I have Timcanpy."

"Oh, Cross' golem?" The man, Komui, clarified. "Well, then, Lenalee, mind if you call Reever?"

"Of course, nii-san!" The girl, Lenalee, chirped and went her way wherever Reever was.

"Now, I think he sent Timcanpy here because of an emergency." Komui theorized after he made sure his younger sister would be safe. "He really doesn't like being contacted by the Order."

"Agree, but first, let's go to the cafeteria for some snack." Tiedoll offered.

Komui and Tiedoll talked about the possibility of Cross contacting the Order. Timcanpy was perched on Tiedoll's left shoulder and a young Kanda begrudgingly followed the adults. Once they reached the cafeteria, Komui settled for coffee, while Tiedoll and Kanda settled for water. The 2 adults talked more about the possibilities.

"Cross may call because he's coming back, though that's very… unlikely." Tiedoll suggested, but he himself turned it down.

"He may also send Timcanpy because he'll let us keep it." Komui suggested, making Tiedoll nod. "That can be."

"Or probably because he made an emergency call concerning the… other… side… KOMUI!" Tiedoll faltered his last words and shouted Komui's name, after coming to realization.

The old General darted out the door faster than his age could do with others. Komui, Kanda and Timcanpy watched blinked before registering what just happened. After that, they darted after the General after realizing what he meant. If General Cross Marian really brought a message concerning the Noah, and he rarely gives one, then this means they have to be more careful.

* * *

**Whew, that was kind of tense. Anyways, see you next time! Going to make the 4****th**** one. You guys should be thankful…**

**~Kyubiko~**


	4. Learning Poker

**Me: Okay, I thought I was being a loner here, so yeah I deman- **_**asked **_**our fellow friends from –Man. *points to the gagged characters***

**Allen: Why are you doing this to us?!**

**Me: Because I want to. And you do the disclaimer, you're the one whose not gagged after all. Oh and now playing: Live While Were Young by One Direction**

_**Disclaimer: Allen: Kyu-chan, does not own –Man… or else she would make me a Noah? No way!**_

**DGM: Reversed**

**Chapter 3**

_Little Allen stood alone in the middle of the darkness. He was feeling scared and started to sit down, hugging his knees. He started to feel someone was going to get him, like those monsters. Were they Akim? Okumi? Whatever. Suddenly, a figure of Mana appeared a few meters away in his usual clown attire, smiling. Allen rejoiced at seeing his deceased father again._

_He stood up and ran towards the figure, smiling all the way. But Mana's figure kept on going further. Finally, Allen tripped on the invisible floor and the figure faded. Unknown to the white-haired, tears were streaming down his face. He stayed that way until someone stuck out a hand to him. He looked up and saw Road and the Earl._

"_Come on, Allen." Road cheered, sticking out her hand. "Come with us."_

"_With us, Allen-pon, you'll become stronger." The Earl added. "We'll keep you safe."_

"_That's-" Road faded, along with the Earl, before she can even finish what she will say._

"_No…" Allen mumbled, then shouted. "Road, Millenium Earl!"_

_The whole scene changed and turned into the cemetery where Mana's grave was. But the Earl and Allen were not there, instead a man with flaming red hair and was wearing a black clothing trimmed with gold._

"_Tch, damn it!" The man cursed, looking at a figure, and that figure was Allen and the Earl flying away. "They got him first!"_

"_H-Huh?" Allen was taken aback by the man's outburst._

"_I should warn them…" The man mumbled and then called out. "Timcanpy, come here!"_

_A yellow ball flew towards the man and fluttered in front of him. The man told it to record the whole scene and while it was recording, he was writing a letter. At the end of the record, the man said,_

"_This letter- GAH!" The man didn't finish speaking as a large hand struck his stomach._

"_Oh my, did I hit something?" The owner of the large hand said in a sickly-sweet voice. "This is how cruel life is, Allen."_

"_H-How did you… ?" Allen was too shocked to speak._

"_Let me introduce myself." The man said, retracting his hand away from the corpse. "I am the Noah inside you, the Noah of Destruction."_

"_Eh?" Allen asked, not clearly understanding what the Inner Noah said._

_Apparently, the man looked like the older version of Little Allen. His hair was silver due to the trauma experienced and until the shoulders, but it was wavy. His skin was dark and his eyes were amber, like Tyki and Road's eyes and skin. He looked like around the age of 15._

"_In other words, I am the person you will become when your Noah Genes are fully activated." The Noah said. "What happened in the cemetery was a slip-up with my power."_

"_Oh…" Allen mumbled then asked, "What are Noah Genes?"_

"_Just keep it for yourself for now, kid." The Noah walked towards Allen and patted his head. "It will be overwhelming when we tell you all together."_

"_Eh, eh?" Allen was too shocked again. "But-"_

"_Oh, look, you'll wake up soon." The Noah informed. "See you next time, dear host."_

Allen groaned as his eyes flutter open, but he closed them again at the sudden brightness. Tyki and Road were nowhere to be seen and only a monster was there.

"Ah, Allen-sama, you're awake." The monster spoke, scaring Allen. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I was made by Millenium Earl-sama to serve under the Noah."

"I-Is that so?" Allen asked, receiving a nod. "W-Where's Tyki and Road?"

"They are in the dining room with the others, Allen-sama." The monster said.

Suddenly, the door opened and came rushing Tyki and Road. They were breathless and it was clear they forgot about Allen. Plus, they have really worried faces.

"Allen, we were worried about you!" Road exclaimed as she moved towards the white-haired boy.

"Why?" Allen asked as the 2 worried Noah surrounded him.

"You were screaming loud a minute ago!" Tyki shouted as he ran a hand through his unruly hair.

"I was?" Allen asked then came to a realization, "Oh, probably from my dream, I guess."

"I want to see your dream!" Road pouted as she plopped on the bed next to Allen.

"Okay, sure, but how-" Allen was interrupted by Road when she gently placed her forehead to Allen's forehead.

Road closed her eyes as Allen also did. The Noah of Dreams saw the white-haired boy's recent dream as it forced played inside his brain. Few minutes later, Road opened her eyes and separated her forehead from Allen's forehead, who have a curious expression on.

"What did you just do?" Allen asked.

"Oh, I forced your dream to play again and this time, I can see it through you." Road informed, beaming brightly. "And your dream happens to every Noah."

"Is it the dream where the Inner Noah meets its host?" Tyki asked, leaning forward in anticipation.

"Yep!" Road agreed.

"H-Huh?" Allen stammered, lost about what they were talking about. "I-I'm lost…"

"Okay, here's the thing, kid." Tyki clarified. "There is this thing within every people on Earth called Noah Genes."

"Whenever there is a vacant position within the 13 Noah, the Noah Gene in a random person activates and they become like us." Tyki added, gesturing to the Noah features. "That is what they call the Noah Reincarnation Cycle."

"But 35 years ago, a 14th Noah came and well, let's not go there." Road informed. "You'll know it in due time."

"Oh, okay. What's an Inner Noah?" Allen asked.

"An Inner Noah is the result of the activated Noah Genes." Tyki answered. "It is the one who you would become like…"

"Like me, this is my Noah form and this…" Road added, before changing out of her Noah form, which means she changed her skin turned pale white and her became dark blue. "Is my Human form!"

"So, this is your Noah form?" Allen clarified, as Road changed back to her Noah form. Tyki nodded in affirmation. "How about mine?"

Tyki and Road looked at each other, uncertain on how to answer the 10-year old. They wanted to say that they don't know and probably never will. Silence engulfed the trio and, much to Tyki and Road's relief, Millenium Earl entered the room. Realization dawned to him that Allen really doesn't know where he was and what time is it, causing him to freak out inside.

"Did you have a nice sleep, Allen-pon?" Millenium Earl asked, walking towards where Tyki, Road and Allen sat, the bed.

"Yes, Millenium Earl!" Allen chirped happily at the sight of the jumbo man. "But... where am I?"

"Oh, you're in my room!" Millenium Earl answered. "Starting tomorrow, you'll be sleeping in Tyki-pon's room."

"In Tyki's room?" Allen asked. "Why in Tyki's room?"

"Yeah, why in Tyki's room?" Road pouted childlishy.

"I haven't heard about this..." Tyki mumbled.

"Because I trust him enough to put you under his care, Musician Junior." Millenium Earl answered. Seems like he had taken to call the white-haired boy Allen-pon and Musician Junior. "And he's the matured person enough to give you entertainment, or your other needs."

"But why not me?" Road whined.

"You got to take care of Skinn." Tyki stated. "But I am not going with this!"

"C'mon, Tyki-pon, just this once?" Millenium Earl asked. "Please?"

"No!" Tyki didn't budge.

Little Allen watched his 'family' banter in front. All he could do is sigh and shout so they can just shut up. But he didn't want to do the shouting part yet. He wants to know where the argument would lead. After a few minutes of negative answers, pleading and whining, Allen had enough.

"Be quiet!" Allen shouted.

"Oh, uh, Allen..." Tyki faltered.

"Millenium Earl..." Allen said in a way Tyki had a ray of hope. "I'll stay in Tyki's room!"

"Oh, the occupier has said it!" Millenium Earl said happily.

Tyki groaned and Road pouted. Allen smiled so brightly and Tyki helped him get to his room. The white-haired boy observed his surroundings and was very happy. He finally had a home again. He has a family that will take care of him! But, would he be able to see Mana again?

The thought stopped Allen in his tracks and Tyki took notice of this.

"Is something the matter, Allen?" Tyki asked worriedly.

"Oh, uh, I was just thinking..." Allen mumbled. "What time was it again?"

"Hm, we can pull an all-nighter since you just woke up a while ago, so..." Tyki trailed off. "What do you wanna do?"

"I wanna learn more about the family!" Allen chirped.

"Alright, Millenium Earl told me to tell you about it later." Tyki informed. "What else?"

"Cards!" Allen answered happily as he skipped towards Tyki's room. "I wanna play the poker game!"

"You are pretty much underage, are you sure?" Tyki asked as he followed the boy.

"Let's just keep it a secret then!" Allen said, still skipping towards Tyki's room.

"Alright..." Tyki sighed. "I'll let you play poker."

"Yay!" Allen cheered.

"But in one condition." Tyki smirked, and Allen's cheerfulness toned down. "I will be the one to train you _and _when you're big enough, let's see who would be the Poker King."

"You're on, Tyki." Allen returned the smirk.

**Hahaha... so short. I just wanted to update this shit right now. I also dressed up as Jesse from Toy Story for our school program and I forgot my glasses, so for 8 hours my eyesight was so blurry! Anyways, good night.**

**~Kyubiko~**


	5. When Messages Explode

**Me: Not much to say so, I'm skipping this A/N. Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own -Man.**_

* * *

**DGM: Reversed**

**Chapter 4**

No one dared to stop the European Branch head and the old General with his young student and golem when they started darting across the hallways with a megaphone, shouting an emergency meeting. The others begrudgingly followed as it was near nighttime. And no Exorcist and Scientist would want to get their sleep interrupted.

They arrived at the Komui's office seeing an irate Kanda having a face-off with Timcanpy and Tiedoll and Komui trying to coax Timcanpy to show them the video. The people who came wore exasperated expressions and prepared to leave to go back what they were doing. But Tiedoll and Komui shouted cheers of success.

"Alright everybody look at this projector!" Komui pointed to the large white sheet, then gestured to Timcanpy to play the video. "In case you do not know, this is General Cross Marian's Golem, Timcanpy, and this is a very important video regarding the other side."

Now everybody was alert and intent. Komui nodded in the golem's direction and the special creature starting playing the video.

It started with Tim facing two silhouettes flying in the sky. In off-screen, Cross Marian was cursing how he missed taking the boy.

_"Timcanpy!" _Video Cross shouted to his golem. _"Record the whole thing!"_

The screen started moving and showed everything. It first showed Mana's grave, where it was splattered with Akuma Blood. Next was the Earl's bloody message. It said:

_'Dear Exorcists,_

_I have a new Noah under my wing and I will put him to good use for the war. I already found another family member of mine, now it's your turn. I hope you'll never be able to find a new recruit, my dear friends. Try to look happy when I'm going to kill you~_

_From,_

_The Earl of Millennium'_

Komui's jaw clenched, anger radiating off the man. The others stood in shock from either the message or Komui's reaction. They shrugged it off as soon as the video started moving.

The video started scanning the scenery. It was in a graveyard. Akuma remains, probably Mana's Akuma form, were everywhere and seemed freshly killed. The video stopped in front Cross and he was folding a paper.

_"This letter is extremely important and you must not show this letter to anyone but you, Komui." _Video Cross sternly instructed. _"Seeing you saw the Earl's message, don't let him kill and take Innocence of other potential Exorcist."_

Komui was wide-eyed as he stared at the letter being gripped by Timcanpy's tail. He looked up to Cross as the least contacted General opened his mouth to talk.

_"Komui, its fine if you show to the Generals, but please do not show it to the higher-ups. Show it to the Exorcists too." _Video Cross stated. _"Regarding the new Noah its in the letter. This information is classified and top secret. Do not_ _let it reach the Pope."_

The video ended and everyone was still. Komui was the first to stand up and shouted orders. Making so, only Tiedoll, Kanda, Lenalee and a few others, like Reever. Everybody present waited patiently as Komui opened the letter and said it out loud without the use of the megaphone.

"'This letter is top secret. If this was opened other than in Komui's hand, it will detonate in 10 seconds.'" Komui said and everyone went still. They waited for 10 seconds. Nothing happened. Komui started reading again.

"'The place where it all happened is in Liverpool in the local cemetery. Apparently, this kid has innocence'- What?" Komui stopping dead short, reading ahead of the others. "Shit..."

"Did Komui just swore?" Reever asked, shocked that his sort-of-suprerior just cursed.

"My, I didn't think Komui has such a vocabulary..." Tiedoll muttered. "Please continue, son."

"Ah, yes, sorry. Here I go. 'Apparently, this kid has Innocence and supposedly dormant Noah Genes. He has a special ability, I think, to move the Ark, a large cube that is supposedly in possession of the Noahs. It has the ability to transport anyone through things called Gates and numbered. The person who can control it can create a Gate as long as that person's been there.'" Komui stated.

"Now, that's weird..." Johnny, one of the scientists present, inquired. "But how would General Cross know that?"

"Indeed, that information brings up a lot of questions, but we can't possibly ask Cross now, seeing he is a very sly person." Tiedoll agreed. Especially since the people who knew him here aren't exactly as fond of as I do, especially the higher-ups."

"I agree, but moving on. '35 years ago, a man who sought to be the new Millenuim Earl destroyed nearly everyone of the Noah except the Earl himself and the 9th Disciple, Road Kamelot, the Noah of Dreams. This man is Nea Walker. This man is a childhood friend of mine and, I daresay, have a brotherly bond, even if we get under each toher's skin all the time, though Mana just claimed it was just our unique way of showing affection to each other.'" Komui stared at the letter wide eyed. "Okay, where the hell that come from?"

"Komui, please go on. I would like to know what's next." Tiedoll implied seriously. "Without anymore interruptions."

"Ah, yes, sorry. 'Moving on, the boy, silhuoetted I presume, is Allen Walker. He is about a year younger than your precious little sister, whom I care noothing about for the moment. His Innocence is imbedded in his supposedly paralyzed left arm. There is a large possiblity that the Dark Matter can destroy the Innocence. And they must have removed his arm because of that.'" Komui said.

"'Allen Walker is the adoptive son of Mana Walker and adoptive uncle of the former 14th, Nea Walker. Don't ask why there is a 14th, it is more compllicated than you think it is. Anyways, I expect you guys to bring one Exorcist here in Liverpool, so bring him here asap. This sentence is for Tim. Tim, I want you to accompany them until you find me again. Don't you dare find me. If you're wondering Komui, I found 'it', so no need to fret. Cross Marian.'" Komui finished. "That bastard really does his job..."

"Komui, please stop the curses." Reever muttered and Komui coughed and straightened.

"I see, thank you for relying the information to us." A new voice stated. Kanda whipped around and pointed Mugen to an eye-patched kid, the new kid flinching. "We are not enemies nor are we your allies. We are here only to record history."

"Are you the famed Bookman?" Tiedoll asked.

"I am Bookman and this boy is my apprentice, Lavi." The old guy, Bookman, pointed to the kid Kanda has pointed his Mugen at. "Relax. We mean no harm."

"Yeah, right, how did you get in then?" Kanda spat, lowering his sword but not sheathing it.

"Actually, we've been listening the whole time behind the door and we, rather I, opened it as soon as your Supervisor is finishing the letter." Lavi stated.

"Alright, if you say so, are you going to join as Exorcists?" Komui asked.

"Yes, we will. My Innocence is a hammer that can grow and Bookman's Innocence is... needles." Lavi explained. "Though, I would like to put my two cents in. This Allen Walker seems to sound like Pierrot, though his personality, if you think about it, seems to swing like that of a whiteface clown, don't you think, Bookman?"

"Agreed, but we can't be sure of that. But having a 14th seat in the Noah is very troubling, as this boy is the second person to acquire the same type of Noah Genes." Bookman nodded his head. "Though, if you consider it, if the Noah of Bonds act as one, the 14th can be the 13th."

Komui nodded and dismissed the crowd. He sat down and hid the letter. Strangely, Timcanpy started following Lenalee and seemed to be attached to the girl. Komui got back to work and watched as everyone dispersed. He was silently hoping that maybe, this boy won't cause too much trouble.

Oh boy, he didn't know how wrong he was.

* * *

**Me: BOOM! There you have it! Damn, can't wait to have MS Word... Oh well, starting to make the 5th so bye!**


End file.
